


You’re mine

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, Dark Lords Poison, Dominating Kiss, F/M, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Possessive Tom, Steamy kiss, Summer Holidays, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Winner Best Kiss, Winner one you wanted more of, admin award, alternative universe, powerful tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Summer Holidays was a lot different than Pansy expected





	You’re mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts).



> Super last minute and hopefully it’s okay!
> 
> This was written for the Summer Holidays OS Contest on The Dark Lord’s Poison Facebook group 
> 
> Winner Best Kiss   
> Winner One they wanted more of   
> Winner The Dark Lords Poison Advisor Award (MrsMast)

“They should be terrified of you,” Pansy stated. “You’ve done so much to gain their terror but they never seem to run scared.” 

Tom shrugged, not knowing what to say back to her. How could he explain that no matter what he did to people they never seemed to care? He had tortured a boy as the Summer Holidays had begun and the boy came crawling back to him begging for him to allow him to be apart of the cause. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He said shrugging. 

“What is so special about you that they never hate you for what you do?” Pansy said walking around him looking head to toe, trying her best not to fall into the same stupor everyone else did around this enigmatic soul. 

When they first met six years ago in Madame Malkins robes store, she never would of thought that boy would grow into the man who stood before her. 

They met every summer holiday in Diagon Alley after the first meeting and being sorted into Slytherin together, only this time was different. This time he had pushed her until she said yes. She wasn’t going to. 

Then somehow she ended up here, standing in the back room in the leaky cauldron talking to him. 

As she went to go around him again, he grabbed onto her arm and held her so she couldn’t move. They locked eyes and something in the air changed. Power from them both was thrumming through the air and it was drawing them closer. 

Pansy tried to take a step back but for every step she took to get away from him; he took another to stay close. He still hadn’t let go of her arm. 

Pansy felt the coldness of the stone wall meet her back and gasped, now she had nowhere to go. 

“Are you scared of me, Pansy?” He whispered close to her ear. 

“No.” She breathed out. The magic that had wrapped itself around them was enticing. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. It was almost as fast paced as hers. 

Tom used the hand that wasn’t holding her arm up to run a finger down her face, closing her eyes at the feel of it she wished he would let her go. 

“Open your eyes, Pansy.” Tom growled. 

“Why?” She questioned him, keeping her eyes closed so she didn’t see his eyes that she knew would draw her in further. 

“Because, I want to see them. I want you to see me as I kiss you.” He said quietly. 

Her eyes sprung open, “Kiss me?” She asked. 

“With pleasure.” He said, purposefully misunderstanding her. Leaning in, he brushed his soft lips against hers once, twice and then with a moan he crashed his lips to hers. Her lips were addictive and pulled him in. 

Without thought for what would happen later, Pansy kissed him back, losing herself in the power that surrounded them. Not allowing a thought to enter her mind as she let herself go. 

Being pressed up against the wall by this man that had always intrigued her was special, she had never felt like this when a boy had kissed her before. What was different about Tom Riddle? 

Everything was different about him. From the way he treated her compared to others. To the way he held himself and definitely the power that he held. On anyone else the way he was would turn her off but Tom had pulled her in from the beginning. 

A moan moved through her body at the way he took possession of every part of her mouth. As their bodies came closer, she could feel his hard length against her thigh. Knowing she had made him that turned on was empowering and she let every thought seep out of her mind until it was just him. 

How he made her feel, how he was holding her and how his dominant side called to her. Tugging on her hands that he held captive she tried to move them to grab into his hair. 

The more she pulled; the tighter he held, almost bruisingly tight now. The slight sting of pain that was accompanied by a thrust of his hips, had her gasping at the pleasure that burned through her. 

“Tom” she moaned. 

“Pansy, one day soon, not today I am going to make you mine in every way. Today I wanted to show you simply what we could be. What fire we both possess within us.” Tom growled the last bit. 

Pansy felt a sudden sting of rejection that he was pulling away before they got fully started; turning her head she tried to look away from him. 

Tom wasn’t having that though, grabbing her chin he turned her back to looking into his passion filled eyes. “No. This isn’t a rejection, I just don’t want to do it like this in a pub, we will meet again Pansy. And we will be one. There is no one else like you.” 

Pansy nodded slowly, “Tom, why is it like this?” 

“I don’t know. But there’s something deep within me that keeps pulling me back to you no matter how hard I try to resist.” He said, a slight hint of confusion to his voice. 

They were both in the same place when it came to what was going on with them, confused and intrigued at the same time. Some higher power was bringing them together and they couldn’t help but let it take them under control and accept what was happening. 

“Now what?” Pansy asked, hating feeling so unsure. 

“We sit and enjoy the lunch I ordered and then we talk about when we go back to school. There’s no more running from this, Pans.” Tom said. 

“I know.” Pansy growled. 

“I have one more thing to say,” Tom said staring determinedly at her. 

“What?” She questioned. 

“You’re mine. No other males. No females. Mine and mine alone from now on.” Tom said remembering all the times he had walked in on her with one of his _friends_ or one of her dorm mates. 

“Same goes for you then. If I have to be only yours then you are only mine.” Pansy said smirking, sure that he would balk at the idea. 

So when he nodded and said, “Whatever you wish,” she was shocked thinking that would be a deal breaker. He enjoyed the sexual company the same amount as her. Why would he give that up just for her?

“I told you. You’re mine. Therefore I am yours. Nothing else to it.” Tom said as he took a mouthful of his stew. 

Summer Holidays had definitely turned into something much different than she had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx 
> 
> ECO writer


End file.
